Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Unturned Wiki *Wiki: http://unturned.wikia.com *Vandal: http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.103.217.23 *Reason: adding nonsense *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 14:34, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Done ゆ (talk) 18:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Joey and Joey Creepypasta Wiki *Wiki: http://josh-and-joey-creepypasta.wikia.com *Vandal: http://josh-and-joey-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Croagunk005 *Reason: removing content; adding inappropriate content *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 14:59, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Done ゆ (talk) 18:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Ball Online RP Wiki *Wiki: http://dragonballonlinerp.wikia.com *Vandal: http://dragonballonlinerp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.9.239.200 *Reason: removing content, adding inappropriate content *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 17:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Done ゆ (talk) 18:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Wiki Portugese *Wiki: http://pt.gta.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pt.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/177.158.195.179_ *Reason: Replacing content (though in general, there is a lot of vandalism going on on this wiki). *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 22:21, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 00:35, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Deathnote Wiki Polish *Wiki: http://pl.deathnote.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pl.deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/185.12.21.36 *Reason: Blanking content/adding vandalism. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 22:25, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 00:35, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Awoken Heroes *Wiki: http://dndawokenheroes.wikia.com *Vandal: http://dndawokenheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mario70 *Reason: Blanking content, replacing content, etc. Just general vandalism of a lot of pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 08:13, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 15:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Boardwalk Empire Wiki *Wiki: http://boardwalkempire.wikia.com *Vandal: http://boardwalkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheLongTails2 *Reason: Blanking pages, marking them all for deletion. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 12:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 15:19, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Brightify, round 8 *Wiki: several *Vandal: Chools123 --- Littlest Pet Shop (on the HUB) Wiki ● Wayside Wiki ● Fisher Price Wiki Popestol --- Littlest Pet Shop 2012 Wiki ● Wayside Wiki ● Trollz Wiki *Reason: I spotted something that Chools123 wrote that looked familiar and realized it was a modification of something I wrote about Brightify's vandalism. Further research turned up that this is another account he created years ago, and it also linked to a new account called Popestol. The user name "Chools123" is similar to the account that I reported last week, "Space123". Vandalism by Chools123: * On the Littlest Pet Shop 2012 Wiki, changed a user's profile page back to the default and marked that user's picture for deletion. * On the Wayside Wiki, marked a few items for deletion. Two were categories he created under a previous account, but one was a page for Todd Kauffman that is a legitimate character from the Wayside series and this page needs to stay. The blog will also need to be deleted. Note: Chools123's edit on the Fisher Price Wiki from yesterday to the Delete template can be left since it's actually useful, but is another copy of something I've done on other wikis. Vandalism by Popestol: * On the Littlest Pet Shop 2012 Wiki, over 6000 off topic pictures and pages relating to time, numbers, languages, businesses, anime, cartoons, Interstate highways, weather, cities and countries, all of which have nothing to do with The Littlest Pet Shop and is a vandalism method Brightify has used before. Note: On this wiki, there are a few inquiries about how to adopt the wiki, such as this blog and this message to Sannse. There is also a blog he created that makes a claim about how much vandalism was cleaned up, but is in fact a copy and modification of what I had written on a different wiki. * On the Total Drama Fanon & Unfanon Wiki, the pictures uploaded on May 16-18, 2014 that start with "MSL Cast" are from My Little Sproutlet, which is from the PBS Sprout network and not related to the Total Drama franchise. There's a page on the wiki called My Little Sproutlet that will also need to be deleted. * On the Trollz Wiki, changed a user's profile page back to the default and put "Revert to May 31, 2014 to ensure your vandalism" in the edit summary and marked that user's picture for deletion. Take note of the blog he created, but the rest of the edits might be valid information about the Trollz dolls. * Founded the Arqam Wiki. Not technically vandalism, but it is consistent with vandalism he has done in the past. In this case, creating hundreds of pages with complicated names for simple numbers. The Block Log shows that he placed a block on my account over a month ago. Please remove that since it was probably done to try and prevent me from cleaning up his vandalism and may be retaliation for when I have cleaned up his vandalism in the past. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The Next Step Wiki *Wiki: http://the-next-step.wikia.com *Vandal: http://the-next-step.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.93.123.126 *Reason: removing content from pages *Signature: JosephHawk (talk) 21:27, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Reverted and blocked, thanks. Ajraddatz (Talk) 22:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Ukzzang *Wiki: http://es.ulzzang.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.ulzzang.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.158.115.104 *Reason: Blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 22:58, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Appears taken care of by UAM. Thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 23:27, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wiki *Wiki: http://fanfiction.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/177.99.35.245 *Reason: removing content, adding nonsense *Signature: JosephHawk [talk] 00:05, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Cleaned --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ugaris Wiki *Wiki: http://ugaris.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ugaris.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.199.235.159 *Reason: removing content *Signature: JosephHawk [talk] 00:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Cleaned, thanks! --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 Wiki *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com/ *Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.59.11.116 *Reason: adding nonsense and inappropriate content he was 108.194.146.62 who was blocked please block 108.59.11.116. *Signature: Gokuhan3 (talk) 01:58, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Pookie *Wiki: http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com *Vandal: http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.45.197.113 *Reason: vandalizing userpages *Signature: JosephHawk [talk] 02:06, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Polish Penguins of Madagascar Wiki *Wiki: http://pl.pzm.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pl.pzm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.28.227.131 *Reason: Blanking content, creating harassing pages/messages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 10:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft *Wiki: http://minecraft.wikia.com *Vandal: http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Aaorta *Reason: Vandalizing numerous pages. (originally reported by ProOski: I wanted to report the vandal here to assure that they are blocked) *Signature: JosephHawk [talk] 14:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of by RansomTime. JosephHawk [talk] 17:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Team Crafted Wiki *Wiki: http://teamcrafted.wikia.com *Vandal: http://teamcrafted.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.4.163.187 *Reason: removing large amounts of content *Signature: JosephHawk [talk] 20:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Parody Wiki *Wiki: http://parody.wikia.com *Vandal: http://parody.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.28.143.38 *Reason: removing content, marking pages for deletion *Signature: JosephHawk [talk] 20:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 wikia *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.172.65.141 *Reason: Reverted tons of helpful edits and provided no reason as to why. Would you kindly revert that user's edits as well as block said user. *Signature: DebSnake999 (talk) 23:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 wikia *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com *Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.172.25.104 *Reason: Reverted tons of helpful edits and provided little or no reason as to why. Acts as if wikias are meant for random suggestions to Nintendo as shown with this user's remark of "Simple, character ideas" and edits the wikia to have that despite the title. *Signature: DebSnake999 (talk) 23:58, July 28, 2014 (UTC)